Shadows of Vengeance
by Mercy at Dawn
Summary: A journey begins with a single step, and its end is limitless. Link begins a journey of his own to claim the heart of the Twilight Princess, while puppet masters in the shadows stop at nothing to wreak vengeance for their banishment. When everything around you is being played by the master and his strings, who can you really trust?
1. An Inspired Beginning

_**Chapter One: An Inspired Beginning**_

A journey begins with a single step. In one hero's instance, it had ended after thousands. The kingdom of Hyrule was safe again, the cycle of the hero versus great evil ended as it had many times before. This time, was different, however. There was no foreign kingdom for the hero to vanish to, no peaceful end for this hero after a wretchedly tiresome journey.

Link stared into the spring, almost as if he were staring through the water at Ordona herself. The waves drifted peacefully back and forth, and the slight gurgling of the water gave a soothing offset to the lightly blowing wind. His journey had ended a little over a month ago, and every day for him felt like a century.

Every memory came to him crystal clear: the first time be became a wolf, meeting that small, evil imp, stumbling through the rain across Hyrule Castle as he was guided to the princess. Had it really only been a month? That small amount of time to traverse monster infested fields and deserts and fight great evils that mere mortal men would soil themselves if they knew of their ferocity?

Our hero idly spun a blade of grass between his fingers, imagining the feeling of a sword hilt twirling in his hand as he scrambled to strike down his foes, or the feeling of his fingers in her hair.

Realistically, he knew all of his grief was caused by her. That one person.

What a shame that a hero's greatest weakness would be how he grew to care. That evil imp that found him in the cell that day was someone he had come to trust and respect. Someone he had come to love, though he never had the chance to say. Most people would call him crazy, and maybe he was, for the person he pined over was none other than the princess for an entirely foreign realm; the realm that attacked, no less.

He could never bring himself to hate Midna for that though. Sure, he'd hated how she treated him at first. He wasn't so much as a being to her as a means to an end, and she'd kept that attitude until the first time they'd encountered Zant. Seeing her struck down, and battling the evil of the curse placed upon him as he desperately searched for help. Link supposed that was when his feelings truly turned around about the princess.

Then in the desert, how she had so willingly explained her past to him, explained the past of her people and why they had been banished to begin with. That was the first of many moments where she had truly opened up to him, and Link had been there to comfort her. For who was he to blame one princess for the faults of her people that had happened what seemed like forever ago?

Midna had started as a companion, seeing him as nothing but an accomplice to set the wrongs of her people right. She hadn't cared about the people of Hyrule, viewing the light dwellers as nothing more than an obstacle she planned to veer through. She had learned, however, and as the journey reached its end, she had a newfound respect for these dwellers of the light, who held on to hope as a blanket, and remained brave in the face of adversity. Besides those guards in the tavern.

Link smiled at the thought, remembering the angry scowl that Telma had threw their way as they bolted through the door. As far as he knew, those guards weren't allowed entry any more after that either, not that he blamed her.

These memories had been plaguing him lately, visiting him in his dreams, tormenting him in his nightmares. As much as he hated to admit it, he was stubborn and he had a goal. Midna had shattered the Twilight Mirror, and had before claimed that it was the only way to the realm in which she resided. But this power they harnessed. . .

Link glanced down to the mark on his hand, which seemed to glow dimly in the morning light. Maybe there was someway to get back there after all. A way to tell her how he felt. A way to right the wrongs between them and let her know that light and shadow could mix. That they could coexist together after so long.

He jumped to his feet, and brushed the dirt from his pants, gazing up as the sun gently floated across the sky. Today was as good a day as any, and Ordon. . . Well, he was sure they'd understand. He wasn't going to leave without a goodbye this time, after all.

This spurred on more memories as he walked the familiar trail back to his home, which would inevitably lead to the village. Memories of how they'd taken the situation. Rusl had apologized many times after realizing that Link had been the wolf all along, and most of the village had looked at the young farmhand in a new light. One that involved food, and lots of it. Let it be known that Ordon wasn't shy when it came to making feasts.

"Hey Link!" The sound of Colin's voice shattered his reverie, causing him to turn toward the location of the interruption. Colin was playing with the other children in front of the old scarecrow target, and they had all stopped to chat as Link walked up. He smiled, kneeling and embracing first Colin, and then Talo before standing to hug Beth.

"Hi guys, I'm glad to see you're all having fun!" Link exclaimed, his gaze wandering to the swords that Colin and Talo held. Rusl had made swords specially for the two boys after the events, citing that "maybe learning the art of the sword young would be a good experience." Link couldn't quite argue with that, seeing as how his experience from Rusl had been one of the only things that had saved his life in the invasion.

"Yeah! Are you going to practice with us today Link? Please?" Talo grinned, jumping up excitedly. Colin's face mirrored Talo's excitement, though his actions were much more muted. Link's smile faded before he decided to pet both boys on the head.

"Sorry guys, I have something important I need to discuss with the mayor. Keep up the good work though and I'll come out here with you as soon as I'm able." He knelt down between them and grinned again. "Plus, if you keep it up, you may even get better than me someday!"

He laughed at the wide-eyed enthusiasm that over took the boys, turning as they continued attacking the old wooden dummy and making his way through the gate that gave way to the village beyond. The sun was beating eagerly overhead now, and he had to wipe the sweat from his brow before it dripped into his eyes.

"Heya Link! How's it going?" Link raised an eyebrow as he counted another tally under the luck space in his mind. He turned with a smile as Bo waddled his way over to him with his usual smile and bright eyes. "It's been a while my boy!"

"If a while is two days, then I'm afraid I have some bad news for you." Link had never been someone to dance around the point, and he didn't see a point in starting now. Bo's eyebrows drooped and his smile faded as he placed a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Is everything okay?"

"To be honest. No. Can we talk inside?" Link nodded toward the mayor's home, who in turn nodded quickly and led the way.

"Of course, of course! Come right in! I believe Ilia just made some soup and I know for a fact that we just got our milk supply in!" The mayor's smile returned, though not quite as strong as before, and he threw open the door, motioning for Link to enter first. The hero nodded gratefully in return, taking a seat at table while the mayor closed the door. With a sigh, the mayor took a seat across from Link, running a hand across his face to clear away the early day drowsiness.

"So this isn't a casual chat, is it? I can tell by the look in your eyes, boy. You've something on your mind."

Link couldn't say he was surprised that the mayor took notice. Though many thought the residents of their town to be simple and less intelligent than their city counterparts, this just wasn't the case. He shook his head to stop the off topic thoughts, and to answer Bo's question.

"I can't lie and say you're wrong. I guess I have a story to tell."

"Alright, then sit tight while I fetch us a bowl of soup and then you can begin this tale of yours."

A bowl of soup and a long but simple story later, Bo sat across from Link with his arms crossed, eyeing the hero with an intense stare. Link sat back anxiously, waiting for the hefty mayor's thoughts. A few minutes passed, before the mayor let out a throaty chuckle, slamming a hand on the table. Link was wide-eyed and confused until the mayor gained control of himself and began to speak.

"Link, you're way past the point of bein' a man! You never needed my permission for this, though I am quite glad you warned me before you waltzed on out of here on Epona with nary a kind word!" He glanced toward a picture hanging on the wall, an old pictograph shot of him next to a lovely looking woman. "I understand completely where you're coming from. Go and get her boy." Link couldn't help but smile, pushing his chair back in as he rose and placing his bowl in the sink before heading toward the door that would signify the start of his personal quest.

"And Link," Link whipped his head around to look at the mayor as he spoke, "be safe out there." With a nod and a quick thanks for the food, Link was gone.

Thinking it best to leave without the hassle of alerting all of the villagers, Link decided that the night time would be the best time to begin his journey.

Deciding to nap the day away, Link yawned as he awoke, stretching out all of his limbs as he glanced out of the window. It seemed like the perfect time, as night appeared to have fallen some time ago. If he left now, he may be able to reach the castle by evening the next day, and he was sure he had rupees to spend on an inn. Maybe he'd even get a free room from Telma.

 _No time to waste, though._ He thought to himself, sliding down the ladder. He hit the ground with a thud, but that didn't deter him as he pulled an apple from his pack and leaped atop his trusty horse. Epona nickered in surprise, almost rearing up on her back legs before Link reached down and pet her to calm her down.

"I'm sorry for the short notice girl." Link handed her the apple and sat there petting her for a moment more while she ate. "It's just that. I really miss her. You know? So we're gonna go try to get Midna back." That spark of intelligence alighted in her equine eyes, and one core later, they were off toward the fields that separated them from the princess of Hyrule herself, Zelda. If there was anywhere Link could think to begin, it would be there.

* * *

This will be my attempt at rebooting this trilogy I've had in mind all of these years. Give me your critiques, and what not. I'll try to upload a couple of times a week or sooner if I feel the inspiration. May be later, but if it's too much later, get on to me. Thanks!


	2. Unrest in the Castle

A day of travel by horseback would wear on anyone, and Link found himself to be no exception. Luckily for him, the castle loomed overhead, casting its shadow across the city and some of the field beyond. The familiar sound of hooves on wood greeted him as they started across one of the many bridges that made way for the city entrances. While the city didn't look too different on the outside, it was the inside that truly showed Link how much had changed since he'd last left.

People hurried back and forth, to and fro, on their way to buy their groceries or check out the next best thing. The fountain, while once barren and surrounded by the desperate citizens of the kingdom, was now spouting crystal clear water happily, catching the attention of children and adults alike and they flittered around the stalls that surrounded the stone structure.

"Whoa girl!" Link exclaimed, pulling up slightly on the reigns as they came upon one of the stables that dotted the entrances. A young stable hand peeked out from under the wooden arches that made up the stable and Link noticed with amusement that the structure appeared to be very recently made.

"Can I help you sir?" The boy didn't seem to recognize Link without his usual get-up, and that was fine for him. After the journey, he'd traded that dusty, stained green tunic for a sapphire blue one, with the usual white pants to compliment the whole outfit. Of course, the brown boots he'd been given were much more comfortable than those old sandals he'd worn working on the farm, so he made sure to wear those all the time.

"I need someone to service Epona here for a week. Think you can do that for me?" Of course, everyone knew of Link and his steed, so staying out of the spotlight wasn't as easy as changing clothes. Once the name registered in the boy's mind, his eyes widened considerably and Link leaned over toward him with a purple rupee in his hand. Although he wasn't usually one to throw money away, a result of his poor upbringing, he felt that the boy could use the extra money, and it may keep him from running and spilling the beans.

"O-of course! Thank you kindly! She'll be very well taken care of!"

Link dismounted Epona and handed the reigns over to the boy, who accepted them with shaking hands. He smiled disarmingly before patting Epona on the side and patting the boy on the shoulder. "She won't bite, I promise. Thanks again for this service on such short notice. I know that some people don't like to be bothered so suddenly."

The boy squeaked before leading Epona deeper in the stables, and Link let himself relax with a sigh. Despite his demeanor, he'd never been one to deal well with strangers. Running a hand through his hair, he noted that the sun was quite close to setting. That was no problem though, he knew where he was headed next. The quick patter of feet on stone and the sound of rushed voices blocked out most of the other thoughts that threatened to make themselves known.

A quick turn lead him down a set of chipped stone stairs, and a turn after that led him to a familiar alcove that held only a door and a sign that read "Telma's Bar." The door was propped open as always and the sound of animated conversations along with the smell of alcohol and warm food drifted through the opening, and Link braced himself before heading inside. As with any tavern, all eyes turned to the newcomer, sizing him up before returning to their casual conversation. Ignoring them, Link made his way to the bar and placed a blue rupee on the counter. "I'll take one alcohol, without the alcohol and with extra milk."

The woman behind the bar huffed agitatedly, placing a hand on a hip. "I have no patience fo-"

She didn't finish her sentence as she turned around and spotted Link smiling her way, tapping his rupee lightly on the rough wooden counter. With a sound that probably was more between a squeak and a yell, and not meant for most people to make, she rushed around the bar and gave him a big hug, almost crushing him in her embrace.

"Link! I thought you weren't ever gonna come visit!" She cried out, smiling widely and looking down at the young man. He only made slight gasping noises, pointing to her overly large breasts in his panic. She realized her mistake and let him go, swatting him playfully for his antics.

"Thanks for the oxygen, Telma. I take it that it's on the house?" Link gasped, taking deep breaths now that he was free of the bartender's clutches. The bartender in question made her way around the counter with a loud laugh before offering a glass of milk his way.

"Sorry sugar, it's just been quite a while since you've popped by. Everything okay?" She asked as she placed his money in her storage box. Hero or not, she still had a business to run. Link glanced to the milk and took a drink before looking back up at her. She was as he always remembered, loud, obnoxious, fun, and quite loyal. She had a heck of a swing with that broom of hers too. He realized quite quickly, and by the way she had raised her eyebrow questioningly, that she still expected an answer from him.

"Yeah. Yeah! Everything's going great. I just came back to see how much has changed since I last left. I needed a breath of fresh air."

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure the fresh air is where you came from. What's up, honey?" Link grimaced as she tore right through his lie. He was trying his hardest to keep his purpose from as many people as possibly. Shifting on his stool, he attempted to come up with something that was passable. As if on queue, he noticed the faint glowing of the symbol on his hand, and nodded toward it.

"I actually am here to check on this," Link started, flexing his fingers as he gazed down at the Triforce birthmark. "I'm not quite sure why it's been activating, and so I figured Zelda-" He coughed as a few heads turned his way. " _Princess_ Zelda would know what to do in this situation."

"It's always something with you guys. I hope you aren't planning to stir up more trouble." Telma leaned over the counter, glaring at him. He shrank backwards, attempting to divert the glare, but she was having none of it.

"Of course not. You should know I don't want anymore trouble after all that went on last time." Link quickly replied. It seemed to be enough to quell her thoughts, and when she sighed and relaxed, he figured it was time to ask for a room. "I hate to be a bother, but do you have any rooms open? I plan to be here for a few days."

Telma pulled a book from under the counter and flopped it in front of him, opening it to a specific page and eyeing over all of the signatures that were smudged across the white pages. She hummed to herself as she searched and turned another page, her finger tracing the words as her eyes ran past them. "Ah ha! Of course! And for you hun, you can have half the usual fare. Sound good?"

Giving a glance to the sign above the bar that mentioned the rates, Link fished through his pouch and grasped a yellow rupee before handing it to the generous woman. She smiled widely at him and placed the book back under the counter before turning to the wall behind her and grabbing one of many keys from a holder. The rough leather tag tied to the key faintly had the number seventeen painted on in fading white paint. She handed it over, and Link grasped it, running the rough metal object around in his hands for a moment before nodding.

"Thanks Telma, that means a lot to me. I think I'll retire now." He smiled, pushing the empty glass toward her before pushing the barstool closer to the counter. He headed down the hallway beside the bar, watching for his room number in the flickering lantern light. _One, two, three. . ._ He thought to himself, reading the numbers sloppily painted on to the worn wooden doors.

There, the number seventeen stood out in white against the dim light. He looked down and gently slipped the key into the lock, hearing the click as the lock disengaged. He pulled the key free before gripping the doorknob. With a slight creak and a nudge, the door swung open to reveal the small room. Despite it not being much, Link was used to making do with less. He lit the lantern with a mere turn of the knob, watching as the sudden light washed over the quiet room. He then proceeded to undo the straps that held his sword to his back, laying the weapon against the wall before kneeling down to unstrap his boots. Undressed as far as he was willing, he then glanced in the mirror at himself, running a rough hand across his equally rough face. He noted with dismay that he hadn't brought a razor to shave with, but figured that the stubble adorning his face could wait a few days until he was satisfied with whatever answers he found. His hair found it's home halfway down his brow, having been cut not long after he'd gotten home. It wasn't quite the shortest in the world, being a couple of inches long still yet, but it no longer got into his eyes, and no longer stuck to his eyes and nose when he began to sweat.

He let out a relaxed sigh and ran a hand through his hair before turned to face the window, hoping to get a glimpse of the sky before retiring for the evening. Unfortunately, it seemed as if the clouds were covering most of the stars. Marking a mental tally under 'unlucky' and sighing, this time in depression, Link lay down on the semi-hard mattress, closing his eyes as he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

It was the same dream that had plagued him ever since Midna had left for the Twilight Realm.

 _The beautiful Twili woman smiled gently at the two Hylians, sorrow buried deep within her fiery eyes. Even now, Link couldn't help but stare breathless, unable to bring himself to say anything to her._

" _So. . . This is farewell, huh? Light and Shadow can't mix, as we all know. But. . ." Her words were subdued, a hidden intent buried in the small, sad sentence. Link immediately knew something was off, his chest growing tight as she opened her mouth to continue. "Never forget that there is another world bound to this one."_

 _He could barely make out Zelda's words as his thoughts started racing around in his head, trying to grasp onto any inkling of an idea as to what Midna had planned. Surely with the mirror intact, there would be a way for the two worlds to meet and greet one another. Thinking about that reminded him of something Midna had told him once. . . What was it? Now wasn't the time to forget!_

" _Link, I. . ." The sound of her speaking his name broke him from his stupor, and he stared attentively in her direction. She frowned for but a moment, before fitting the fake, sad smile back on her face. He didn't like it when she tried to fake her emotions. "See you later." It was as she headed up the stairs leading toward the now active mirror that the quote sprang to mind._

" _. . . He couldn't fully shatter it, proof of his false kingship. . ."_

 _He had realized too late. Lunging forward, he reached his arm out toward her, only for her to break apart as the portal sent her home. His sudden momentum carried him to his knees, where he stayed and watched as the portal glowed a mighty glow, before shattering into a million glittering pieces that scattered across the harsh desert landscape. Link's breath travelled with them, leaving only the sound of wind and Link's ragged breath to occupy the small chamber._

 _Soon, the sound of Zelda's soft footfalls making their way across the sand joined them as she made her way to the distraught hero. Thoughts raced through his head at a million miles a minute, the common "Why?" leaving wounds far deeper than any flesh wound he'd suffered over his journey. A hand on his shoulder jerked him from his brooding, and his head snapped up only for his blue eyes to meet Zelda's brown ones. She offered naught but a single tear and a small smile, slowly holding out her hand toward him._

 _Link grasped it gently before pulling himself off of the ground. "I guess all that's left is to return this thing-" He paused to shoot a glance to the Master Sword that lay slung over his shoulder. "To its rightful slumber."_

" _That's correct. With Hyrule being free of evil once more-" Zelda didn't have the ability to continue her sentence as the ground shook beneath them. The rock that held the Mirror of Twilight was growing darker by the second, with tendrils of darkness pooling around the base. Suddenly, a large creature made of the darkness itself burst from the top of the stone, roaring in anger. Link grasped the handle of the Master Sword and drew it swiftly, moving in front of Zelda as to protect her._

 _It swooped down, encompassing everything, smothering all of his senses. The last thing he saw was the familiar stone headpiece that he'd grown to know._

* * *

Link awoke breathless and gasping for air. The sweat pouring from his head matted his hair against his scalp, making him feel dirty and sticky. He made his way groggily to the sink, using the water from the faucet to wash the sweat from his face and bring him to full alertness. After thoroughly soaking his head in the sink, he grabbed a towel from a side closet and used the rough cloth to dry his hair.

While the dream was always unpleasant, it did spark up the need to find a way back to Midna in full force, giving him the determination to continue on with his journey. He slung his sword over his back and made sure all of the straps and buckles were secure before bending down and slipping his boots on. Being all geared up had always offered a sense of safety to the young man, especially after the horrors of each dungeon that stood in his way.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust after coming from the dark hallway, but the adjustment revealed nothing new to the newly awoken hero. Even as early as it was, the tavern was starting to gain traction as soldiers and other regulars took scattered seats and took up the mantle of gossiping about recent and current events. Link didn't bother to tune into their words, instead turning toward the bar. As usual, Telma stood behind the bar with a towel in hand, making sure all of her glasses were clean for the busy day ahead. She paused as Link walked by and made sure to give him a wide smile.

"Heading out already, hun? Don't get into too much trouble."

Link gave a grateful nod and passed a blue rupee her way before making his way for the door. While the tavern wasn't the brightest in the kingdom, the sun outside was a stark contrast. Link winced as the bright rays spread across his face, using his right hand to shield his face from intruding light.

He lowered his hand after a few steps across the rough cobblestone, now adjusted and ready to continue on his journey for information. He knew that the castle had quite the extensive library before the fight against Ganondorf, and he was sure that if they were going to rebuild the castle in its entirety, the princess would want the books replaced and returned to their rightful place.

He would also surely find Zelda at the castle providing she wasn't away on some sort of diplomatic mission or such. She would have a better idea of where he should start looking, and having a focus point would be much easier than browsing through the rows of books aimlessly for weeks.

Link looked up surprised as two spears cross in front of him, the clang of the metal ends breaking him from his reverie as the two guards halted his progress. A blink later and he realized that his thinking had led him straight to the bridge that led to the castle, and another led him to notice the guards were staring intently.

"State your name and business, traveler."

"My name is Link, friend of Princess Zelda. I am here to speak to her." The eyes of the guards sparked with recognition as his name was spoken, and they saluted quickly, raising their spears to give him access. Link nodded gratefully, stepping by them as he continued on. The wooden bridge that led to the castle had been recently replaced following the battle between the king of evil and the princess of Twilight. The floorboards no longer creaked with each footfall as they did the first time he made his way through the ominous castle, instead giving a rhythmic thud as he placed his weight into each step.

He paused to run his hand across the smooth cobblestone that made up the sides of the bridge, recalling when he and Midna first entered the ominous domain that Ganon had claimed as his own. The glowing beast she had became terrified him at first and when she had fallen after shattering the protective barrier, he was even more concerned he wouldn't be able to catch her before she hit the ground. He supposed it was also lucky that she was an imp and didn't weigh much.

Shaking his head to clear the memories away, he continued forth into the inner courtyard. It almost seemed entirely different than the last time he had been here. Granted, last time he had been here, the place was covered in flames and the debris from broken statues, but even still. Flowers now dotted the landscape, adding bits of color to the once dreary area. Guards now patrolled the grounds instead of the monsters that once haunted the stony pathways, and Link also could see the contingent of guards that stood watch over the door that led inside.

Getting inside was no problem, and finding the princess' chambers was even less of a problem after his visits with Midna. The large double doors loomed over him, and after taking a deep breath, Link raised his hand to knock when the Triforce of Courage glew violently, casting golden light across the dark corridor. Slowly, the doors began to open of their own accord, revealing Zelda waiting for him on the other side.

"Zelda. . ."

"Link, we need to talk."


End file.
